Ocean of Love
by paige xo
Summary: Bella is on her way to having the most exciting summer of her life. Things will slowly unfold for her as she spends the summer at the beach with her best friend Alice. Boys will be involved. I suck at summaries : I'll make a better one. Please read. :D


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer who created the great Twilight saga, except for a character or two…or three that I create on my own. and the story line.**

"Bella would you hurry up?!," my best friend Alice screamed, as she stood at my door with a cup of Starbucks in her hand watching me scurry around my room throwing whatever I could find into my cluttered suitcase. "At this rate, we won't get there until _next_ year!"

"Oh would you shut up over there, pixie. I'm sorry that I didn't buy a new wardrobe, _and _have it all packed in my suit case 3 weeks before we left." I stated, giving her an in-your-face look. "Besides, I don't understand your rush. We'll be there ALL summer. Plenty of time to torture me, I promise"

"NOT the point, Bells. I'm just excited! You're such a buzzkill," She said, playfully shoving my shoulder. "You know you're secretly excited to see all the hot guys there. And you're even MORE secretly excited to have them all over you. Just admit it."

Ah, let me give you a little insider on this pixie, Alice, who I call my best friend. She's also my cousin. Sounds weird right? Yeah, well. We've been best friends all 18 years of my life. Same age. Same grade. Everything. My mom and her dad are brother and sister, if that helps you figure out how we're related. Considering how long we've known each other AND been best friends, she knows how to bother me. But the upside is she knows when I'm upset, and literally everything about me. As cliché as this is, 'she knows me better than myself', yeah I know, curse me for saying it. But it's true. We're attached at the hip. We share a brain. Anymore cliché saying you can think of? I think I covered them all. But really, think about it. It's not like I ever have to TELL her about what my family's like, or what drama is going on in it, because we go through all that together.

Anyways, considering the above, what else are we going to do other than go to the beach for the entire summer after graduation? ESPECIALLY since we're both single. And ESPECIALLY since we've both recently been screwed over by the species of assholes that other girls would call 'boys'. Spare me.

Don't get me wrong, I'm excited. I love getting a great tan. I actually secretly enjoy shopping, but don't tell that to Alice. And I also love checking out all the hot, tan, surfer boys on the beach who almost seem as desperate as I currently am.

"ARE YOU GOING TO FINISH PACKING TODAYYYY?!" Alice whined, breaking me out of my reverie. "Come on, get out of that secretive little head of yours and put your bags in the car! Summer is starting without us!"

Please, give me some sympathy. A eight our car ride with the pixie? _Yeah, _feel my pain.

Thirty minutes later, we were in the car, with four bags of snacks, a cooler full of soda and water, and plenty of magazines. I being the smart girl I am, called a surprise nose-game on who would drive first. I won, of course, considering I called it. And no, Alice didn't stop pouting and whining at me until I bribed her into driving by telling her the sooner we got there, the sooner she could shop and scope out all the hot guys. Didn't take her long.

I got situated with a blanket and pillow, turned on my iPod, and just watched everything pass by me. Even someone as oblivious as I am knew that this summer would be an interesting one.

_A/N: Hiii :) I apologize in advance for this very long a/n. but it's needed. As weird as this may sound, this isn't a B/E story. Who knows, I might change it to one. But I haven't gotten quite that far yet and I'm deciding on a lot of things right now about the story. Tell me if you won't read it if it's not Edward. I Was going to make my own character, different name. But I can make his name Edward, he'll just have a different personality. If that makes sense…Like I'm making a surfer dude for Bella. and in the story, Bella isn't fair skinned or shy or whatever. I'm just kind of making it how I visualize them. Therefore, its completely fanFICTION. I'm not following the book or the book's characters. I mean I'll follow Alice's character, and I'm putting her with Jasper. And there will probably be some Rosalie and Emmett. But I just need your thoughts and opinions before I really get into it. Because I want readers, and I want you guys to be happy :) xoxo paige._

_Well? :) I'm nervous nobody will like it. I have plenty of other story ideas. But just be honest if you read it, and PLEASE review because I'm too afraid to post another chapter without opinions. But really. Did you hate it, like it, love it? Want more? I should never write again? TELL ME WHATCHA THINK! :P _


End file.
